deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Jo Slade
}| }| }} |image = |job = Police Officer |voice actor = Carol Bach Y Rita |mission = Above the Law |weapon = Nightstick, Handgun, Stun Gun, Martial Arts |gender = Female |age = 33 |race = Caucasian |}} Jo Slade is a hoax police officer who can be found in the Lovely Fashion House in Wonderland Plaza on the 2nd floor, after you receive a call from Otis. She is a psychopath, and directly tied to the scoop Above the Law. She is presumably lesbian due to her sexual (but abusive) actions towards the women she holds hostage. Story Dead Rising Frank West encounters Jo as she is holding Kay Nelson hostage on a chair. After she gets angered by Frank, she proceeds to sexually abuse Kay, rubbing her nightstick on her leg. As Frank pleads her to stop, Jo proceeds to attack Frank. After she is defeated, her sunglasses falls off as she dies in a most unusual way. When dead, Kay Nelson, Lilly Deacon, Kelly Carpenter, and Janet Star, the four young women she took hostage, are able to be set free and are soon able to be escorted back to the security room. Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Jo and her hostages do not appear in the game, nor her scoop or psychopath battle. Instead, she appears in two zombie forms in the Wii version of Dead Rising. The blue-shirted Jo has two stun guns and appears at night, and the brown shirted (or tan) version of Jo has a handgun and a stun gun. The Jo zombie is a very powerful zombie, as when it hits you, it will take a nice load of your health down. Tactics Be warned that Jo can slam you into the ground with her fist, dealing minimal damage. She will also zap you with the stun gun, immobilizing you for a short window of time. Jo will either stomp on you when immobilized, or continue to harass the girls. Periodically, she will also shoot you with her handgun. Be careful though, when Jo hits you it will take a lot of your health down. Also note that she might in some cases attack the four girls instead of attacking Frank. An easy way of killing her is to find a sledgehammer and slam her to the ground, or get a machete and slice her up. Note that you might need a lot of food, so be sure to bring some just in case. In the Wonderland Plaza there is the small chainsaw from fighting Adam the Clown, if you have defeated him. If you use this weapon, you will be able to defeat her in a few hits. Trivia *Jo may have been the one who shot Ross Folk after unsuccessfully attempting to kidnap his girlfriend Tonya Waters. Tonya mentions that Ross was shot trying to protect her. *Oddly enough, Janet does mention dead survivors, but no dead bodies are anywhere near the store. *All of Jo's hostages have erotica PP in their photos. *She actually needs to be provoked for her to fight you, since at the start of the boss battle starts she goes for the girls. If you go any closer to her from where you spawned after the cutscene she will then proceed to attack you. *Taking a picture of her torturing girls will get you erotica or brutality PP, depending on the camera angle. If it is erotica, it could be useful for Kent Swanson's scoop Photo Challenge. *Notice how in her cutscene she says "Looks like you lured another man in here...", can point to the fact that other men probably tried to help the girls but were killed by Jo. *It is highly possible that, due to her highly corrupt nature, she is not a police officer, but dressed up as an officer to gain trust from women. *The song that plays during the fight is "Heaven's Creepin' In" by Supernova Syndicate. Category:Zombie Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths